<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by AzulaLover50000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074359">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000'>AzulaLover50000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Protective Azula (Avatar), Serious Injuries, Terrorism, don't hurt ty lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't Hurt A Former Princess' Wife</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula knew today was going to be different, her brother, his wife and daughter had come to visit, her beloved wife had left early to help at the Dragon of the West Memorial Shrine and her children were on their way there. But there was something that felt wrong, things always seemed to be at their best before something bad happened. A shaking of the ground and a rumble stirred her from her thoughts. "What the fuck?" Zuko was nervous, the siblings ran outside and saw the building two blocks away partially destroyed. Azula looked desperate, she ran with all haste to the rubble only to see several broken bodies.</p><p>Some were buried, some mutilated and some were coughing and moaning, one stood out among the cracked marble and wood; Ty Lee. Azula carried her wife hastily but gently to their home and lay her on the bed, Shiki and Lu ten were horrified, as were Zuko, Mai and Izumi. "Get a doctor!" Azula yelled. "Now!" The state of her tear covered face reminded Zuko of what she looked like she had lost her sanity after the Agni Kai the fought years ago. "It's done!" Izumi said, before running to a nearby healer.</p><p>Azula was shaking with sadness, rage and fear as she looked upon her wife; her head, arms and torso in bandages, her lung punctured and her face badly bruised. Other than that she had minor injuries. "Don't leave me." Azula cried, only to see Mai walk up to the hospital bed. "Why would anyone do this?" She asked. "Ty Lee is the kindest, most innocent of us. She didn't deserve this." Mai knew Azula was right. "Can you not think of anyone who would want revenge?" "No Mai, I can't … everybody knows I've changed, unles—." Azula stopped, her face turned pale. "What is it?" Mai was concerned what would worry her friend who had been so conniving in the past. "The Dai Li, they … they must have tried to kill those close to me." Azula had fallen to knees in rage and fear. "I've heard they hide in an abandoned building," a doctor said. "Let's get them."</p><p>The Fire Lord, his wife, some soldiers and the former princess kicked the door open of a shack, seeing the elite solders in a circle around an elderly man; he was gaunt and looked as if he was on death's door. It was Long Feng. "Kill them!" He ordered, with spite in his eyes. The fight lasted only fifteen minutes and the Dai Li had been arrested. "You will suffer for that!" The old man roared as he charged at Azula. Before she could raise her hands in defence she saw the man gasp and fall to the floor, a throwing knife in his back. "You had your chance," came the monotone voice of her friend and saviour. "Thanks Mai."</p><p>When they got back, the healer had finished tending to the acrobat's injuries. "H-hey Zula," she said as she slowly turned to her wife. "Don't do that again, you had me terrified!" Azula said, a tearful grin on her face. "You can't get rid of me that easy." Ty Lee coughed as she laughed. Azula hugged her wife and smiled, she had never felt so relieved. "I guess your tougher than you look." Heh, had a good role model." Azula smiled at these words before kissing her wife; it was as if nothing has happened. "Good to know you've learned from me, like I have from you." "That's why I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>